All These Small Things
by DefyingDwarves
Summary: Fili and Kili hate each other. Then the night before they leave to go to the shire Fili has a nightmare and Kili comforts him. RATED M for Sexual contact. Male/Male and Incest. Don't like, then don't read.


**Disclaimer - I do NOT own any of these characters and I make no money what so ever from this fan fiction. **

**This is a Fili and Kili pairing. **

…**...**

**All These Small Things**

Fili remembered everything about his younger brother, he was born the week after his father was slain by orcs. He remembered being lifted from the floor by his uncle when he tried to look in the small crib, all he seen was a podgy little baby with thick chocolate brown hair and deep brown eyes. He remembered reaching his finger out to the crying babe and the small hand wrapping around it as the crying stopped.

Kili helped Fili with the mourning of their father, he would often take the babe out to explore the mountain and he often got him into trouble. But Fili was always there to get him back out of trouble. Fili started to argue with his brother when he was just a young teen, he hated the way everyone would compliment his brother of how handsome he was going to be, and from that day forward they done everything differently.

Fili had hair the colour of golden sand and Kili had hair as dark as chocolate. Fili would braid his hair while Kili left it scraggly and unbraided. Fili had light green eyes and Kili had deep chocolate eyes, Fili would keep his beard neatly trimmed and would groom it and finally braid it softly. While Kili had rough stubble framing his face and he kept it at a short length. When it came to clothes Fili would spoil himself in wearing thick furs unlike Kili who would stick to a normal tunic. When their uncle offered to train them in weaponry Fili chose to fight with two swords while Kili chose a bow, a weapon Fili enjoyed teasing him about.

…**...**

Pushing the large oak doors open, Fili looked around the sitting room before his eyes fell upon his brother who was sitting on the floor by the fire reading a scroll, his eyes flickering over the words. Fili felt himself glare at him, how could his brother sit there and look so perfect?

"Finally noticed I'm better looking then you brother?" Kili's voice spoke, pulling Fili out of his own thoughts. When Fili took in the words he glared at his younger brother.

"Oh please Kili, you are not handsome. I look like a God while you look like an orc." He snapped glaring at the younger dwarf.

"Now, pack ready for tomorrow when we make our way to meet the fourteenth member of the company." He snapped glaring at the younger brother.

"Oh one more thing, try and have a shower because you smell like a troll and look like an orc. I wouldn't be surprised if half of the company ran in fear when they take one look at you." Fili spoke snidely to the younger, missing the look of hurt that spread across his face. The older brother left the room to prepare for the journey, but not before he heard his younger brother speak.

"I hate you."

Fili felt his heart clench at the words but chose to ignore them, pretending he never heard him before leaving.

…**...**

_People were screaming, the fire was blazing burning down the walls of stone, burning the bodies of the unlucky dwarves who got caught. Fili felt numb, he couldn't move all he could hear was the roar from in the darkness, from the creature he knew was coming to get him. _

_Then he seen it, a dragon, it's body slightly deformed from flaking scales, the teeth razor sharp and pure white, the claws like meat talons, it's breath stunk of rotting flesh but the worse was it's eyes, a deep red like it had been slumbering in the deepest depths of hell and it had finally be awoken. _

_The dragon leaned back on it's haunches preparing to blow the oldest brother to ashes. _

"_BROTHER!" _

_Fili turned at the sound of Kili's voice, then he felt his body get pushed down to the floor, he whipped his head back around to find his brother charging at the dragon. _

"_KILI!" _

_Fili glanced at his uncle, as he tried to pull the younger back from the dragon's range. But it was too late, Kili was gone…forever. _

Fili awoke with a loud scream that left his throat. The sweat causing his under clothing to stick to his body. He jumped when he heard his bedroom door be slammed open.

"Fili! Fili! What's wrong, I heard you scream!" Kili's worried voice echoed throughout the dark room.

"Kili!" Fili jumped out of his bed and pulled his younger brother against his chest, wrapping his arms around his body.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry about all the teasing I've given you over your life. I'm a terrible brother!" He cried burying his face into his brother's dark locks, he inhaled a deep breath and sighed at the soothing smell of lemon and limes.

"What has brought this on brother?" The youngest asked gently. He felt Kili pull out of his arms, and even though it was dark Fili could feel Kili's gaze on him.

"I dreamed, we were in Erebor, and you saved my life from the dragon! I watched you die!" Fili cried out, pulling his brother to him once again.

He felt Kili sigh against his chest and slowly lead him back to the bed.

"Lie down brother, I'll make you feel better." He whispered softly, before placing a soft kiss upon his lips, causing Fili's lips to flutter shut, he fell back on the bed.

Kili soon pressed himself against his brother's body. Their lips quickly finding one another and their tongues entangled within each other's mouths. Kili's hands roamed his brother's body and pushed Fili's shirt up his chest to touch his skin.

Fili let a moan escape his lips bucking against his brother aroused beyond belief. The two pulled apart and stared at one another both breathing hard, their lips partly opened in a small circle, their eyes shining with lust. Fili inclined his head in disbelief, wondering briefly why the hell they had waited so long to do this.

Then Kili sat back and removed his brother's loose pants. Fili's felt eyes hardened in lust as he looked at his brother's gaze on his arousal. Fili grasped it in his hands and stroked gently looking up at his brother's face, he knew he was being a tease. Kili groaned with lust, and bucked against him slightly. His face was flushed and his lids were heavy in arousal. Fili adored the sight. He kissed his brother again grinding his own erection into his body.

Kili pulled back from his brother to remove the rest of his own clothing then placed himself between his brother's parted legs. He sighed in pleasure as their naked erections pressed together, Fili felt himself bite his bottom lip, from waiting to feel his brothers arousal inside of his body. Kili stroked his brother's thighs and ran a hand behind Fili's back to play with his entrance.

"Fuck!" Fili moaned as Kili's finger pushed in slightly. Kili covered his lips with another kiss, silencing him and reducing him to nothing but deep moaning sounds from the back of his throat. Kili's finger penetrated his brother, sliding in and out with ease. He fingered him gently and stroked their arousals together in a consistent rhythm.

When Fili grasped his brothers hair in his hands and tried to devour his mouth Kili removed his finger and placed himself at his brother's entrance. Fili was something else, his feet flat on the bed, his legs spread, his entrance twitching while awaiting his brothers cock to penetrate him and his light hair was a mess around his face. Kili could resist his brother no longer. He pushed himself in to the hilt, both him and his brother groaning together.

In that moment Kili knew just how right this was. Fili bucked up against him begging him to continue his movement and Kili lifted his brother's legs resting them on his shoulders before pushing in as deep as he could. The two brothers thrust against one another like this for some time, and eventually Kili reached down to stroke his brother's arousal. Fili groaned and shook against him, grinding their bodies together wildly. Soon his entire body tensed, his back arching off the bed and he came with a loud scream. Kili struggled to hold of his orgasm through Fili's, but soon after the last drop of seed fell from Fili's cock the tightness around his cock had him spurting inside his brother just seconds later. Kili fell forward resting his forehead against his older brother, their gaze penetrating each other.

"I love you brother." He whispered softly. Fili felt himself smile softly at his brother.

"And I love you." He whispered before kissing him softly.

…**...**

Fili and Kili greeted Bilbo Baggins with happy faces and with excited greeting. Once the door opened huge smiles spread across their faces.

"Fili!"

"And Kili!"

"At your service!" They said in unison before bowing.

"Nope! I'm afraid you've come to the wrong house!" The hobbit said before quickly trying to shut the door in their faces. Kili quickly stopped him.

"Wait has it be cancelled?"

"Nobody told us!"

The hobbit stared at them in confusion before shaking his head.

"What no? Nothing has been cancelled!"

"Well that's a relief!"

The two brothers pushed themselves in the small house, Fili strutting slightly.

"Be careful with these, I've just had them sharpened." Fili told the hobbit before passing him his weapons. Kili's voice came from down the hall.

"It's nice this place, did you do it yourself?" He asked before wiping his shoes on a wooden box.

"No it's been in the family for years, can you please not do that, it's my mother's glory box!" The hobbit snapped.

A deep voice quickly spoke.

"Fili, Kili give us a hand!" Dwalin came from a room.

"Mr Dwalin!" Kili said excitedly before putting his arms around his shoulder, following him into the room. Fili behind him smiling softly.

Yep, life was good.

**The End. **

**So, this is the end of my one shot. I hope you all enjoyed it! **

**Review please! **


End file.
